


The Accident

by HelloHumanBeings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, RIP, geTREADYTOCRY BUTSERIOUSLY, ur gonna cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-16 23:14:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8121385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloHumanBeings/pseuds/HelloHumanBeings
Summary: u dont wanna know. just dive right in and enter pain with me





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pinktoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinktoria/gifts).



"I'm on my way, Jean! Calm down." Marco said into the phone. He had been late leaving work, and Jean worried about him almost constantly.

He wasn't able to defend himself after all. His hands clutching the wheel, he took a glance at the silver band on his ring finger. It was almost his and Jean's three year anniversary, and a gift for his partner was in the back of his sedan. It was his old patch from military days, which he had sown back up at work. The feathers of the two wings had been the hardest, but after pricking himself many times with the needle he succeed.

"Okay, okay! Just try to hurry back." Jean replied, running his hands through the shaved section of his hair. He could almost see Marco letting out a smile, the freckles bunching up on his face.

"There's, like, five more miles, okay?" Marco asked, trying to speak in a somewhat calming way. He had turned his attention off the road.

Jean sighed and nodded, before remembering this wasn't a video call and speaking again. "Okay."

Marco didn't see the light as it changed from green, to yellow, to red. He kept driving, looking at the phone now. "What's got you so worked up anyway? You know I normally text you if I'm coming late from work."

"You didn't send me the text." Jean said. He was also unaware of the lights changing.

Marco didn't see the car coming up, going way over the speed limit. "Yeah what ever.." He said with a laugh. Then it came.

The sick crunch of metal on metal and Marco's yell of surprise made Jean nearly drop his phone. "Marco!" He yelled, but Marco couldn't hear him.

His fading breaths were coming fast. He couldn't move, something must have broken in the collision. "Jean.." Marco whispered. His car had been thrown on it's side.

He felt his impending doom coming on. 'Dammit Marco!' He thought. 'You should have payed attention and now it's too late.'

"Marco!" Jean yelled into the phone once more. He hadn't noticed the sudden drop of the call.

Marco cried weakly before letting out a hoarse whisper. "I love you..."

Then everything went black.


End file.
